


Double Heel Turn

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, BDSM, Boundaries, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Steve Rogers, Fic Exchange, Iron Daddy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When Peter proposes exploring a non-con fantasy to his partner, Tony realises that to make that a reality, he might need a little help from a friend.Steve answers the call.*Written for the Obedience and Trust Exchange.*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Double Heel Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



Tony should have known better.

Whenever Peter approached him, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands, he knew he was ready for something ridiculous and oddly endearing.

Aside from the fact he still called him “ _ Mr Stark _ ” from time to time, even in private, Tony expected typical Peter Parker things in his life. It was something that comforted him as much as his younger partner when everything in life was crazy.

What Tony Stark had not expected was for Peter to propose a fantasy. A  _ rape _ fantasy.

As open minded as he considered himself to be, consensual non-con was the very last thing Tony expected him to have an interest in. It was pretty hardcore, and he asked if Peter really wanted this.

Albeit awkwardly, Peter insisted he did.

Tony wondered what’s sort of Pandora’s Box of Kinky Discoveries he had awakened in the kid?

But it took little time for him to realise the apprehension lay with himself too. The more Tony thought about it, the more he doubted being able to pull through on this.

Cockiness aside, Peter meant the world to him, and the thought of hurting him - even in role playing - worried him. There was something alluring about the suggestion, especially since Peter trusted him with this desire.

After much thought and careful discussion, Tony and Peter agreed on a crucial addition to their fantasy - a third partner.

Someone, Tony thought to himself, who could be tougher with Peter than he could be. Through thick and thin, there was only one man he knew of who might be willing to join in.

Someone he knew, from past experience, had both the stomach for rough play, and a big heart.

Steve accepted, and came over to establish the finer details.

Everything had been discussed thoroughly beforehand - what sexual and physical acts were permitted, language that was allowed, and of course, verbal and physical cues to communicate discomfort.

_ “Safe words are a must, but so are safe signals. Especially if gags are involved.”  _ Steve really thought of everything, from single words and the traffic lights system to repeated tapping. In the end, along with four steady taps against a solid surface, Peter settled on one word.

_ “Underoos.” _

Tony lost it.

Once the details were in place, a day went by. And then another.

That worried Peter. As time went on, his fears grew.  _ ‘What if they’ve changed their minds? I mean, it’s not a mild thing to ask someone to do, so what if I weirded him out? What if he doesn't want…’ _

Cold dread took hold, the sort that came with regret.  _ ‘What if Tony leaves?’ _

xxx

They broke in.

Even in the days before, Peter’s Spider senses tingled at an unknown threat, every time they brushed past him in the corridors or drew in close only to collect something off a nearby counter.

Peter still remembered the dark haired stranger pressed against his back, that warm breath ghosting against his neck, only to remove himself. He left the room, leaving only that intrusive warmth behind.

Another day, that other man roughly gripped his arm, shoving him against the wall. One beat, a flash of cold blue eyes, then he was gone, leaving a red throb of discomfort on Peter’s skin.

And then, there was nothing, but dreaded anticipation setting him completely on edge. That night, as he readied himself for bed, the door flew open, and they broke in.

“What-”

A hand clamped across his mouth, muffling any further sounds from escaping. That same hand that forced him against the wall the day before. That same man with the cold blue eyes grabbed his wrist.

But he was not alone.

Strolling in, almost leisurely and without a care the world, was the dark haired stranger with a devilish goatee and a keen stare. An envision from the darkest corners of Peter’s mind, stimulated by his own fears and horrors taking form.

Meanwhile, the other man - the blond haired, blue eyed hero - became his worst nightmare, everything a hero swore against. Peter trembled, still shocked that this was happening.

That fantasy he had entertained for the longest time, shamefully and in secret, came to life right in front of him.

“Look what we have here,” Steve murmured, obscenely ravishing Peter simply with his gaze alone. “Be a good boy, and stay quiet.”

_ ‘Damn,’  _ Peter thought, knees buckling beneath him.  _ ‘He’s good…’ _

Regardless of his casual demeanour, Tony still felt uneasy, wanting nothing more than to take Peter in his arms and say sorry. That flicker of something (fear or arousal, both?) inside those big, lively eyes made the older man run question laps inside his mind.

_ ‘Does Peter really, really want this? Is he into this, or is he scared?’ _

He trusted in Steve’s judgement, thankful that he left Peter’s other arm free, giving him a first blush of leeway before they went further. If his boyfriend wanted to, he could have fought back, screamed the safety words and things would be over like that.

In fact, he watched as Peter did just that, punching and shoving back against his bigger, stronger aggressor with a free hand.

_ ‘One word, kid. Just one word and we’ll…’ _

“Stop!” Suddenly, the struggling intensified as Peter fought in Steve’s iron grip, trying to break free. “Let me go!”

With the turn of the head, Steve caught Tony’s glance, acknowledging the confirmation. There was no safety word, no tapping, but Tony was also included. With that one look, the Captain asked his Iron Man,  _ ‘are you still onboard with this?’ _

_ ‘Ready as I’ll ever be.’  _ With a single nod and a wink, Tony came to stand by his partner. A brief moment passed, all their eyes meeting in a single collective understanding that the game continued, but that it was a game, one that could end at any time.

Steve disarmed his prey further by latching onto Peter’s other wrist, taking away his power to fight back.  _ ‘Something that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, _ ’ Peter kept to himself.

_ ‘Here I am, like a helpless puppet in the Captain’s clutches with Iron Daddy watching and, oh, I can’t believe this is seriously happening.’ _

A light gasp left his lips before he could stop it.

A flush of warmth went straight through Steve, who flashing those penetrating eyes deep into Peter. With a smirk, remembering to  _ not break role _ , he spun Peter around before shoving him down roughly onto the bed. A violent creak of the bedsprings welcomed Peter, who instinctively tried to scramble upright.

The Captain halted him with his own muscular body, straddling the smaller Avenger with the confidence that he no longer needed to force those spindly arms down to get what he wanted.

Internally, he wanted to keep Peter’s safety signals open.

“You’re a pretty one,” Steve growled, letting his hands roam across Peter’s chest approvingly.

Every action came with a period of pause, a faint reflection in the madness, and Peter knew why. Far from calling the red light too soon, his struggling recommenced, his lower half feeling the Captain’s arousal pressed against his backside.

“Please, stop,” Peter groaned, catching sight of Tony from the side of the bed. “You’re hurting me, please…”

All the while, he wondered if Tony liked this? He wondered if he looked good for him?

“Somebody needs to teach you some manners,” Steve chuckled, grinding himself against a squirming, thrashing Peter. Gasping from the rock hard friction of the older man, forcing them together, Peter threw his head back against the cool sheets.

And screamed.

Then everything went dark as something was tied around his head.

Suddenly, Tony was startled from his observational trance. He then realised that Steve peered over his head, once more checking in with him. “Wanna join in?”

Peter’s breathing stilled, listening for signs of approach or that voice he adored so much. Everything had been leading up to this moment, the moment when Tony Stark - his mentor and hero - took part in  _ ravishing _ him.

When he heard the floorboards creak, Peter’s heart stopped.

Right beside his ear, he felt that tormenting voice, an intoxicating honey. “Settle down, kid. It’ll be more fun that way.”

Peter felt his soul leave his body.

Everything became a whirlwind from then on. Rough hands manhandling him, clothing layers peeled away at the mercy of his two aggressors, two voices reducing him to  _ nothing _ .

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Bet you’ll be all tight for me.”

And then, Tony’s voice ordered him to “spread your legs.”

Shivering, Peter obeyed, only to feel coarse hands prying him open impatiently. All the while, Tony’s form grip held him down by the shoulders, whispering cruel love that wrapped around his heart.

“God, you look incredible...”

And then, Peter fell as he felt himself filled up. Pain and pleasure melted into a dizzying pool inside him, that rippled forth, spreading through him with every thrust, every torturous word, every bite against his delicate neck.

Burying his face into the sheets, Peter moaned, unsure of what to do with his hands or  _ anything _ . Steve was relentless in his fucking, his possessive hands gripping the young man’s hips with enough intensity to bruise.

“Don’t worry,” Tony whispered, tilting Peter’s chin upward. “I’ll be next.”

And when the time came, leaving poor Peter with little time to recover from the Captain’s vigorous technique, he bucked helplessly between the two men. From between his legs, Tony buried deep inside him, while Steve held Peter from behind, sucking and biting his neck between groaned words.

“Look at you…

Shameful, little cocktease…

Take it...”

And then, an unexpected finishing grace from Tony, who tugged Peter’s head back by the hair and growled deeply into his ear as his rhythm quickened.

“Look at you, getting so hard… Wouldn’t you like that? Getting knocked up like this?”

Peter came, just like that, in a hot, whimpering mess.

xxx

“You sure you’re okay, kid?”

Still dopey from the lovemaking and gazing about the bedroom with half-laden eyes, Peter Parker barely made out the words from a clingy Tony Stark.

At Tony’s suggestion, they wrapped him with warm fuzzy blankets, offered him a mug of hot chocolate, and showered Peter with words of affirmation and praise. 

Their touch grew soft, reassuring after such a powerful ordeal, from his sweat soaked hair to his cheeks and even his hands. Tony held Peter’s hand for what felt like an eternity, trying to ground his lover back down.

_ “Checking in after is important,” _ Steve had said, explaining the importance of aftercare.  _ “It’s crucial to provide reassurance that everything was play. And get some feedback from your sub, their emotional and physical state, what they liked and didn’t like.” _

Sandwiched between Tony and Steve beneath the sheets, Peter barely made out the repeated question. “...Huh?”

Brushing wet locks from Peter’s forehead, Tony placed a soft kiss there, caressing his warm cheek. “Sweetie, how did that feel?”

Awash in a warm buzzing glow, Peter blinked slowly, then a smile cracked upon his lips.

“...That was  _ great _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Obedience and Trust Exchange for toucanpie. The prompt is consensual non-con with Tony bringing in a third partner who can be the rough one in the triforce. And I went with Steve.
> 
> I wanted to try and touch on all the complex thoughts and feelings involved between two or more people wanting to explore a non-con fantasy, as well as the trust between them.
> 
> A big part of that comes from establishing boundaries, which happens even before it reaches the bedroom. Safe words, safe signals, the gradual build up (while leaving the anticipation and surprise a part of the experiences) helps to ease someone in, especially if they are inexperienced.
> 
> And of course, the same goes for the main event. Checking in during the fantasy, with all involved, the trust with all of them...
> 
> This was an interesting story with a subject I wanted to touch on for some time because it’s an interesting kink, and I’m glad I got the opportunity. It’s Play between trusting, consenting individuals with strong established boundaries and care when respected.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️


End file.
